


This Isn't My Idea

by LizzyLovesPink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Arranged Marriage, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossdressing, Growing Up Together, Human AU, Human Names Used, M/M, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth Setting, Swan Princess AU, Title taken from a song, immature, wedding scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Toris and Feliks, two princes from neighboring nations are engaged from an early age and meet every summer as a result to try and improve their relations. The hope is that the two nations will be joined as one in their marriage. However, the two princes can't get along at all, but many hope that's just the immaturity of youth and there's something else below the surface.Also on FanFiction.net





	This Isn't My Idea

"Don't be shy," The queen softly coaxed her son over to the cradle, which housed a wide-awake and curious brunete prince. The blond prince pouted, nervously wringing his hands around the gift his mother told him he had to bring for the baby prince. She told him it was a generous gift to show the prince's family that they were kind and willing to make an alliance with them. The boy finally walked over to the cradle on his own, peeking inside. The baby cooed and reached his hands out.

"M-My name is Feliks..." He said shyly, starting to slowly unwrap the present he brought, which was a shimmering gold locket. The inside of it was empty aside from the prince's name engraved fancily. He hung it over the infant's head, and he cooed in curiosity and grabbed the locket, sucking on it. Feliks sighed. "Does that mean he liked it?" He asked his mother, who nodded.

"Wait until he's old enough to wear it! Oh, I knew I made the right choice in the gift!" Queen Jadwiga gushed happily. Feliks continued to stare at the baby, watching him suck on the locket.

"It is a fine gift as well. Once he gets older, he will appreciate it," The baby's father, King Augustas, explained. "But you two must've had a long trip here. Why don't you rest for a bit and have dinner? Toris has a lot of other people eager to see him and we don't want him getting overwhelmed from just one person,"

"Certainly!" Queen Jadwiga clasped her hands together. She gently pulled Feliks away from the cradle, following Augustas into the large dining room. A servant helped Feliks sit down at the table, but he folded into himself, feeling very shy and awkward. His mother and Toris' father sat across from each other, and while the food was still being cooked, he anxiously scooted closer and closer to his mother, wanting to be by her side.

The food soon arrived and Feliks mainly picked at it, not having much of an appetite. Despite the adults conversing in Polish, the conversation seemed to be a blur for him and he just wanted to go home already. The food didn't taste very good to him.

Finally, dinnertime was over and his mother was shown to her rooms, and him to his own. He remained shy and awkward for the remainder of the trip, only sneaking occasional glances at the prince. What was with all of the fuss? He was just a baby. A stupid-looking baby, if Feliks thought so himself.

###########

"It's summer and we have to spend it visiting a stupid country?" Six-year-old Feliks huffed as he leaned back in his carriage, his mother sitting across from him. Her golden blonde hair was braided down her back in a single plait, and a sunflower was tucked behind her ear to matching her light grey dress.

"Feliks! Please behave yourself. King Augustas and his son have graciously allowed us to visit them for the summer. Besides, think of it this way. You might make a new friend! Maybe you'll see Prince Toris again!" She beamed. Feliks pouted and looked out the carriage window.

"That dumb baby? I bet he grew up into a dumb kid,"

"Feliks!" She scolded.

Meanwhile, Toris had finished getting dressed by a servant in a simply white silken shirt, brown breeches and boots, and a long green cape. His hair was tied back into a ponytail. He hurried to his father, looking up at him.

"Toris, aren't you missing something?" His father asked curiously, making Toris blush lightly.

"What, Papa?"

"Your locket,"

"Oh..." Toris looked away. "I don't wanna wear that. It was just a gift. I don't wear my other gifts."

"Your Majesty, the Polish royal family is about to arrive!" A servant hurried into the room, bowing politely. "Would you like to wait outside for them?"

"Of course. Come along, Toris." The tall man with brown hair directed, and Toris nodded and hurried after his father, hiding slightly behind him when they arrived outside. A gilded carriage soon arrived at the palace gates, and once the driver showed the guards the authentication, they were allowed through.

"Who is it, Papa?" Toris asked curiously, nervously fiddling with the ends of his cape.

"You don't remember? Queen Jadwiga with her son, Prince Feliks. He is around your age, maybe a few years older. They visited you shortly after you were born to present you with gifts." Augustas explained. "They wanted to visit us for the summer so you and Feliks could get to know each other better,"

"Hm." Toris said simply.

The carriage came to a stop, and a servant slowly opened the door and helped Jadwiga out, who gave a cheerful smile and slight curtsy to Augustas. The same servant then helped Feliks out, who looked annoyed. Jadwiga gently nudged Feliks over to Toris, and Augustas did the same thing with Toris. Feliks simply glared at Toris, while Toris twirled some of his hair around on his finger, looking away.

"Why don't you two say hello to each other? After all, you met so long ago. A new, fresh introduction is in store!" Jadwiga suggested happily. "Like...why don't you kiss his hand?"

"I'm not a princess!" Toris suddenly gasped in offense, but stuck his hand out anyway. Feliks shot Jadwiga a look of disapproval, but she continued to smile at him. He rolled his eyes slightly and roughly gripped Toris' hand, making the brown-haired prince give him a dirty look. He then quickly kissed his hand before groaning in disgust, wiping his mouth off.

"You stole my outfit!" Feliks suddenly protested, pointing to Toris' clothes. His own outfit was similar, aside from a frillier blouse and pink cape.

"No, you stole mine! I always look like this!" Toris accused, wiping his hand on his pants.

"Why don't you two play out here for a while as the adults talk?" Jadwiga suggested, folding her hands in front of her gown. She was seemingly unaware of how annoyed the two boys were with each other. "The servants will let you know when it's time to come in," She walked over to Augustas and slid her hand in his, and the two adults walked into the castle together.

"I don't want to," Feliks huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest and turning around.

"Me neither. You look conceited!" Toris replied, repeating the motion.

"You seem like a princess to me," Feliks finally commented after a few minutes of silence. "More than a prince. You don't seem boyish at all! Do you even wrestle? Or hunt? Or box?" He turned back around to stick his tongue out at Toris.

"Me? Box? Wanna find out?" Toris bared his fists to Feliks, who flinched. "You're scared," He grinned slightly, chasing after Feliks with his fists still up.

"Stop it! I don't wanna get punched!" Feliks cried.

On and on the two chased each other around the grounds, making any servants they passed by giggle at how cute they were being. Eventually, it was time for lunch, and a maid was sent outside to fetch the boys.

"You two seemed like you were having a lot of fun out there." Augustas commented as Toris sat down next to him.

"No. Feliks was being rude!" He huffed in annoyance.

"He tried to punch me!" Feliks accused, sitting next to his mother. He pointed a finger at Toris.

"You two seemed like you were enjoying each other's company though! All of the ground workers said they saw you two chasing after each other." Jadwiga explained, smiling.

"Now, let us say Grace before we eat." Augustas said, closing his eyes and clasping his hands together as the food arrived.

"Please God, let me get stricken with a bad case of the plague. Like, super bad. So I can spend the rest of the summer in bed and not with him," Feliks quietly whispered to himself, hoping his mother hadn't heard.

"Our Lord Father in Heaven, please give me a case of chicken pox. Not too bad! Just bad enough that I'll be nursed back to health and won't have to deal with Feliks for the remainder of the summer," Toris mumbled under his breath.

"It was nice that you two were getting along though!" Jadwiga praised as she started to eat after praying. "After all, King Augustas and I hope to join our two nations together into one. And we plan to do that through marriage!"

"You're getting married?!" Feliks asked eagerly. "I'm so happy for you, Mother!"

"No, you misunderstand. The two of us are not getting married. Rather, you two are." Augustas corrected quietly.

Feliks dropped his fork loudly onto the floor. Toris nearly choked in surprise.

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM GETTING MARRIED TO HIM!" They both cried at the same time.

"He's conceited!"

"I don't even know him!"

"Nevertheless, for the next few years, you two will spend time with each other. It will only be for a few months over the summer, so make the most of it." Augustas said sternly. "The nations of Poland and Lithuania would both benefit greatly from this union."

"Exactly! Maybe in time, you two will grow to like each other. Now come on, say something nice to each other." Jadwiga coaxed.

"I am so delighted you could come." Toris said automatically, not looking up from his food. "I hope the nation of Lithuania pleases you."

"I'm glad to be here," Feliks grumbled, staring at his plate as well. Jadwiga chuckled and continued to eat, once again seemingly unaware of the daggers the boys continued staring at each other from across the table.

###########

"I'm so sad...Feliks and I will be leaving tomorrow!" Jadwiga pouted slightly, sitting on a couch in the castle's reading room. "I was enjoying the visit. Lithuania is truly a beautiful country."

"I am glad you enjoyed it, Your Majesty." Augustas sat down beside her. "But do not be sad. You will return next year, and the next year, and so on until these two come of age."

"Always so formal!"

"However, one of these years, you should let Toris and I visit Poland. I am sure it is just as beautiful, if not more so, as Lithuania." He took her hands, making her blush.

"I'll see if I can arrange it."

"Take that!" Toris cheered as he tripped Feliks on the stairs, then jumped on top of him and started wrestling with him. "I'm not a princess!"

"I wonder if our children will ever learn to get along." Augustas sighed, closing his eyes. "I know they're still young, but they're already so overly hostile with each other."

"Boys will be boys, dear. Once they grow up, I am sure they'll see how handsome the other is." Jadwiga reassured him, squeezing his hands. "My son is quite a catch, you know. He gets it from his mother,"

Augustas blushed lightly just as Feliks and Toris hurried past, fighting each other with their wooden swords. Jadwiga laughed again and grabbed Toris, holding him away from Feliks. Augustas did the same with the blond. The boys protested about being kept apart, kicking and struggling.

"Such fun!" The queen quipped.

########

"Toris! You haven't started packing yet? We cannot keep Feliks waiting! It's not very polite, you know!" Augustas scolded his twelve-year-old son as he walked into his room. Toris sighed slightly, dressed in a dark blue gown with a matching blue ribbon tied in his hair. A crown of flowers encircled his hair.

"But Papa...I have too much stuff to pack! By the time I finished, the ship would have left!" Toris protested slightly, still sitting on his bed. A half-filled bag was laid out in front of him.

"I told them to wait specifically for you."

"I haven't washed my hair! Surely I must take care of that before I go to see my _fiance,_ right?" He drew the word out on his tongue in an annoyed tone. "And we're taking a ship there?"

"Of course! We always sail to Poland. It is a much more cost-effective way of traveling than it is by carriage!" Augustas stated. He was already dressed in his traveling outfit, which was deep purple.

"But...I get seasick..." Toris felt a sinking in the pit of his stomach. "I always do whenever we sail. You know that by now,"

"I know. Still, you can't let a little seasickness get in the way of your annual meeting. It's only for a few months. Chin up!"

Toris stood up and smoothed out his skirt, posing determinedly. "I just hope he's not as conceited as he was when we were little,"

Meanwhile, Jadwiga had been busy preparing the palace for Toris and Augustas' arrival. They had been visiting her for the past three summers and she was still giddy with excitement. This time, her hair was braided through with many flowers, and her dress was lavender.

"Where's Feliks? They'll be arriving any moment now!" She asked herself, hurrying around the castle. She spotted Feliks' best friend and servant coming in from a ride and hurried to her. "Elizabeth! Do you know where Feliks is?"

"His Highness? I think he's in his room," The tomboy replied, shaking some leaves and twigs out of her hair.

"Thank you!" Jadwiga smiled and hurried up to Feliks' room, knocking once on his closed door then walking inside. "Feliks, they'll be arriving soon. Are you ready?" She asked nicely.

"Ugh, are you going to make me kiss his hand again?" Feliks rolled his eyes, pulling another arrow into his bow and letting it fly at a crudely-drawn picture of Toris.

"Goodness gracious! Is that a sign of respect at all that you're showing?" Jadwiga gasped in embarrassment, tearing the picture down. "At least you're dressed nicely. Now go downstairs with Elizabeth. We're meeting them at the docks!"

"Do I like, have to kiss his hand again? You never answered me!" Feliks pouted, leaving his arrows on his bed and walking after his mother. Elizabeth had gotten dressed in a silken blouse and dark blue breeches with brown boots, a necklace around her neck. Feliks' outfit was similar aside from his pink cloak, and his hair was tied up.

"I don't blame you for being annoyed. I hope this won't take long," Elizabeth whispered to Feliks as they were helped into the carriage.

"Toris is, like, so annoying! All he does is scold me! He never lets me have fun! When we were younger, he used to pick fights with me too. When I was doing absolutely nothing, mind you!" He cupped his cheek in his hand and looked out the window with a pout.

"You got me though! So at least this summer won't be that boring, right?" Elizabeth nudged him playfully, making Feliks smile.

"True. Ugh, what is Mother thinking, marrying me off to a total stranger?"

"Look what I brought!" Elizabeth pulled out a small slingshot from her pocket, snapping the string on it. "You should use it to throw stuff at the villagers!"

"Okay," Feliks laughed slightly, taking the toy from her.

Soon the carriage arrived at the docks, where a large amount of people already were gathered. Most of them were families with younger children, around Feliks' own age. Jadwiga and the children were helped out of the carriage again just as Augustas walked onto the dock, holding his hands in front of him. A crowd parted for him, and he gently kissed Jadwiga's hand.

"Sorry for the wait. My son was being slightly difficult with the preparations." He apologized. "Your hair is beautiful."

"T-Thank you..." Jadwiga blushed heavily.

Feliks stuck out his tongue slightly at the adults, looking around. He then noticed Toris still standing on the deck of the ship, nervously fiddling with his hands.

"Wow, Toris! Like, every time I see you, you resemble a princess more and more!" He laughed, motioning to Toris' outfit. The brown-haired prince blushed a dark shade of red and looked away.

"You're so immature!" He stuck out his tongue.

Elizabeth motioned to a stand that was selling vegetables run by a smiling Spanish man. The vegetables that caught Feliks' eyes the most, however, were large, fat, bright red tomatoes. When the Spanish man looked away, Feliks grabbed one of the bigger ones and loaded it into his slingshot, aiming it at Toris' face, then letting it fly, hitting Toris right in the face. The two burst into laughter while Toris glared in annoyance at them.

"You ruined my dress!" He complained, wiping the tomato off his face. He then picked up his skirt and rushed off the boat, trying to rush at Feliks before Augustas caught him again and held him back.

"Remember Toris, your manners." He whispered. "And where is that locket? Perhaps if you wore it to one of these visits, His Highness would be nicer to you,"

Toris blushed lightly at the thought, but quickly shook it away. "No way. He'd just make fun of me for being so girly," He shot another glare at Feliks, who was still laughing really hard. He turned back around to face him, gathering up his skirts. "I am very honored to be here in your nation. And I am very grateful to meet your acquaintance again," He curtsied to Feliks.

"How ladylike! So graceful! You said he's not a princess, eh?" Elizabeth snickered.

"You're, like, such a killjoy," Feliks rolled his eyes at Toris, throwing the slingshot at him. Elizabeth and the prince then took off running through the streets of the city, making Toris huff in irritation. He picked up the slingshot and stuffed it down the front of his dress, then folded his hands in front of him.

"I can't be fun. I can't be polite. I can't be anything!" He grumbled to himself. "Stupid, conceited Feliks!" He then took off running after Feliks and Elizabeth, lifting up the ends of his skirt so he could run faster.

"Did we lose him?" Elizabeth asked eagerly, only to pout when Feliks looked behind him and shook his head.

"He's like, so fast in that dress too! How? It's so unfair!" He huffed.

"Wait up for me, guys!" Toris called after them, still hurrying after them.

"Come on!" Feliks grabbed Elizabeth's arm and ducked down an alleyway that reeked of fish, pressing themselves against a wall. Toris hadn't spotted them and continued to run, calling out Feliks' name.

"Where did they go?" He wondered to himself, briefly stopping in front of the alleyway before starting to run again.

"We lost him!" Elizabeth cheered happily, nearly out of breath.

"Loser," Feliks snickered. He continued to walk down the alleyway, emerging on the other side. "Maybe if we're fast enough, we can beat him back to the palace!"

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, hurrying after Feliks.

#########

"Like, you said you're a guy, right? Even though you have that dress on?" Feliks smirked.

"I am wearing this for a family reason. Though being disrespectful is something you excel at, so," Toris said simply, trying to read his book.

"Then prove it! If you're truly a boy, then...like, show me your penis and junk!"

Toris shrieked in surprise and threw his book at Feliks, darting from the room in embarrassment and annoyance.

##########

"May I please play with you two today?" Toris asked politely, readjusting the ribbon in his hair. Feliks ignored him, throwing rubber balls at the wall.

"Like, my aim is getting so good! I bet it's going to win me an award, one of these days," He boasted.

"Feliks..." Toris huffed in annoyance, putting his hands on his hips.

"Hey Your Highness! Let's go play outside!" Elizabeth suggested cheerfully, grinning as she walked into the room. Feliks instantly perked up, jumping off the bed.

"Totally! It was like, getting boring in here anyway," He stuck his tongue out at Toris, who repeated the gesture and just followed the two out of the room.

"But we didn't invite you!" Elizabeth stated, blinking.

"I don't care, I'm bored too. So I want to come along!" Toris explained. Feliks jumped onto one of the stair banisters and started to slide down it, cheering. Elizabeth followed suit, and Toris slid down it sideways. keeping his skirt neat.

"Put on some speed!" Elizabeth cheered, jumping off the banister before she reached the bottom and racing off. Feliks did the same, stumbling slightly and following after her. Toris failed to see the spiral-handrest at the bottom and thus had trouble stopping himself properly, making himself spin around crazily before falling onto the floor. He moaned in pain.

"Ouch..." He slowly pulled himself off the floor and continued to run after the two, albeit a lot slower than before due to how dizzy he was. "Wait for me!" He called, following Feliks and Elizabeth up to their treehouse. He pulled on the ladder and started to climb up it, only to have Feliks pull it up from under him.

"Can't you, like, totally read?" He hung a sign up on the front of the window. "I know you can read Polish!"

The sign read 'No Crossdressers Allowed', which Toris frowned at.

"That's not fair at all! You two crossdress just as much as I do!" He protested.

"So? We don't care, you're still not allowed in," Feliks huffed, which Elizabeth nodded at.

"Then fine. Take this!" Toris kicked the tree really harshly, making the unstable branch the treehouse was on rock violently. He gasped and tried to run away from it, but the whole treehouse came down on top of him, crushing him under a fine layer of wood and dust. Feliks and Elizabeth had fallen down with the tree as well, and while Elizabeth lay several feet away from him, he knew Feliks had fallen nearly on top of him. He then promptly blacked out.

########

"You're leaving so soon, huh...?" Jadwiga pouted slightly, holding her hands in front of her. "There's only a few months of summer left, you know,"

"I know, but something came up. Something important." Augustas emphasized, staring at Toris, who was resting his broken leg on an empty carriage seat. "But we'll be back next year, you know!"

Toris rolled his eyes and looked away. His leg was patched up in a large cast.

"Yeah, next year. I'm soooo excited," Feliks mumbled under his breath sarcastically, his left arm in a cast. Jadwiga immediately shot him a glare as she waved to Augustas and Toris.

"Please get along! How many times do I have to tell you a year to just be polite to him?" She spun around, putting her hands on her hips.

"But he's so...himself," Feliks huffed, walking back to the palace. Elizabeth greeted him with a weak smile, her arm also in a cast.

###########

"Come on, get down from there!" Jadwiga called down to sixteen-year-old Feliks, who was lounging on top of a large tree branch. Instead of having his arrows with him, he was actually trying to read a book this time, something Toris recommended. He was only reading it because last summer, the prince wouldn't shut up about how good of a book it was, so Feliks said he would try it just to get him to be quiet.

...And it wasn't even that bad of a book, if Feliks was being honest with himself.

"Feliks!" His mother continued to call, but he ignored her. He knew Toris had already arrived and was avoiding him in a similar fashion. He wasn't in any mood to see the brunete prince.

Meanwhile, Toris was indeed ignoring Feliks by wandering around the palace, trying to find a good place to read the book he had brought. He nervously fiddled with the golden locket around his neck, blushing lightly as he remembered it was Feliks who had given him that present, nearly sixteen years ago. He had no idea what compelled him to wear it, today of all days, but his father had given him a proud grin that morning when they docked and he showed off the piece of jewelry.

He continued to wander around, accidentally bumping into a guard, nearly reeling backwards from the shock.

"Oh, pardon me, Your Highness." The guard apologized in a thick accent, bowing slightly. He looked up, his violet eyes meeting Toris' emerald ones.

"You do not need to apologize. I was the one being clumsy," Toris shook his head to try and reassure the guard.

"Where is your fiance? Normally, you two would be chasing each other all over the castle,"

Toris blushed heavily. "I think he's hiding from me. Which is fine. All I want to do today is simply read,"

Feliks started to walk into the room with Elizabeth, only to freeze when he saw Toris talking with the Russian guard. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at Toris slightly.

Toris could feel Feliks' eyes on him, so after briefly glancing back at him, he moved a bit closer to the guard. "Are you new around here? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before,"

"Da, I started working here only a few months ago. But Her Majesty says I got the hang of things very quickly!" The guard beamed.

"And your name is...?"

"Ivan."

"What a nice, strong name," Toris smiled, making Ivan laugh slightly. "Why don't you prove the prowess of your name by escorting me to the library?"

"Of course, Your Highness!" Ivan motioned for Toris to follow him, and soon the two had vanished from view. Feliks shook his head after he witnessed that display.

"Come on, you know you like him," Elizabeth teased, nudging Feliks playfully. She had a pink flower in her hair, but her clothing choice still remained boyish.

"What? Me? Like him? No way. Toris is still just as obnoxious as he was when he was younger," Feliks rolled his eyes, trying to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. He picked his book back up and walked off, heading into the library himself and curling up in a nearby chair, getting relaxed again.

He wasn't aware of how much time had passed until he looked up and found Toris staring intently at him. The two of them blushed heavily, and Feliks slammed his book shut really loudly.

"Get away from me!" He yelled in annoyance. "Like, I was trying to read a book!"

"I just wanted to know...is the book good?" Toris asked softly, fingering the locket again. Feliks' expression softened slightly when he noticed the necklace around his neck.

"Yeah...like, it's totally not as bad as I thought it was. You got good taste...I guess."

"Maybe you should suggest something of yours for me to read!" Toris suggested happily, smiling.

"Don't push your luck,"

######

After having their formal portraits painted together, Feliks and Toris were required to take a tour of the town, greeting the various citizens they came across in their carriage. Needless to say, Toris loved the idea, but Feliks was indifferent. He crossed his arms and looked away from Toris for the first half of the ride, while Toris eagerly waved to each and every citizen they came across.

"These will one day be all of our subjects," He whispered to Feliks, nudging him. "Show some respect!"

"Like, I don't need to! They're already my subjects, therefore they already know who I am! You're the one who needs to introduce himself!" Feliks whined slightly. When Toris turned back around to wave at a family, Feliks pointed to him while making a rude gesture with his hands, which Toris glared at him harshly for. The blond simply rolled his eyes. Toris didn't scare him, nor intimidate him. He was such a wimp.

##########

"I think that's another Checkmate, Feliks," Toris grinned proudly, resting his chin in his hands.

"Like, no fair! Every time we play chess, you always win!" Feliks huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"It's a lot of fun seeing you lose,"

"Whatever,"

Not that Feliks would ever admit it, but he kind of liked losing against Toris in chess, if only because he got to see that almost-evil smirk Toris got whenever he won. It was...cute. Everything about Toris was cute, most of all his smile. Not just the evil one, but his usual pleasant one as well.

But Feliks would never, ever admit that. He was still obnoxious.

########

"Goodbye, King Augustas! Goodbye, Prince Toris! Please come again next year! We hope to have you as our ruler soon, Prince Toris!" The Polish citizens cheered happily as Augustas and Toris were getting back on their ship to sail back home to Lithuania. Feliks stood on the docks stiffly, ignoring his mother's protests to wave as well. The noise and all of the strangers around him were making him feel ill, and he just longed to go home. When he turned around to go sit back in their carriage, he heard a loud smack as something wet hit the side of his head.

He worriedly rubbed at his cheek, only to see a splattered red tomato there. He shot an angry glare at Toris, who threw a slingshot off the side of the boat with a nonchalant expression on his face.

So obnoxious.

Although...wait...was _that_ where his old slingshot had gone?!

###########

Every single year, practically from the day they were born, it was the same thing. They would have to meet each other, act pleasant, and actually try to bond. As they got older, the two realized it was easier to fake kindness, but a lot harder to hide their true feelings. Still, that didn't stop them from hiding whenever it came time to do their introductions. No matter how old they got, that was one thing that never changed. Screw the commonwealth of their nations. They didn't think they were compatible.

Feliks mulled over all of this as he stood in his ballroom, having to once again greet Toris, hopefully for the last time. He was practically an adult now and was about to call off their engagement, once and for all. Could their nations really benefit from becoming one? He'd never find out. His mother still made him dress up for the occasion, in a silken tunic with a reddish-pink cloak over it. He even had a small crown on his head.

"Stupid Toris...I hope he gets here soon," He mumbled to himself. "I wish Mother had picked someone better than him. Anyone would've been better than him. Even Lady Elizabeth would've been better,"

"He's so immature!" Toris' voice reached his ears, as the brunete was shoved into the room by a servant. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, dressed in a heavy winter coat lined with brown fur. "He has always been immature, from the very moment I ever laid eyes on him,"

Feliks finally turned around to look at Toris, and his eyes widened in surprise. The awkward prince had matured into a handsome young man; even the heaviness of his coat couldn't hide how muscular he had become. His soft hair fell in waves to his shoulders, and he had grown to be very tall-taller than Feliks, even. Toris turned around to look at him, a small smile finally forming on his features. Feliks felt his own smile form in response.

"You're so...handsome," Toris finally admitted, walking over to Feliks. "When we were younger, I always found you to be really awkward and lanky. But now..." He blushed heavily and bit on one of his fingers.

"You know, you were like an ugly duckling when we were younger," Feliks grinned, making Toris glare at him. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! You've blossomed into a...swan,"

"I am honored to meet your acquaintance, and to be here in your beautiful nation," Toris picked up the ends of his coat and curtsied lightly. So he still hadn't lost that small touch of femininity he had in his childhood. Well, Feliks could live with that. Not like he was one to talk.

"I am honored you could come. I hope the country of Poland serves to meet your needs well," Feliks bowed in response. He held out his hand to Toris, who took it. Soon the couple had begun to waltz with each other, looking into each other's eyes. "You know, I was originally thinking of breaking off our marriage,"

"Really? Why?"

"Like...we have nothing in common. Almost our entire lives, we've fought and argued and annoyed each other. But...I would be lying if...if I said I didn't like you a tiny bit," Feliks puffed out his cheeks and pouted childishly. A blush formed on his cheeks.

"Do you think we're compatible now?" Toris asked curiously, being spun around by Feliks.

"I dunno...you're still pretty obnoxious," He smirked.

"And you're still pretty annoying," Toris smiled back in response. The two eventually stopped dancing, embracing each other. "When do you want our wedding?"

"Like...sometime in the summer. Next summer. It's going to take so much time to plan a wedding! Like, ohmigosh! Sooo much time!" Feliks freaked out, gasping.

"We don't plan the wedding though," Toris reminded him gently. He gently fingered the locket again.

"Oh yeah! Like, did you ever put anything in that? Did you know it opened up?" Feliks perked up again. Toris nodded and pulled it open, showing off the inside to Feliks.

Inside of the locket was a more formal portrait of Feliks, then next to it was a more casual one where he was sticking his tongue out. Toris snapped the locket shut after a few seconds.

"I thought it perfectly showed off your two sides. Your mature side, and your immature side," Toris explained. "Looking at this when I got annoyed with you as a teenager reminded me that sometimes, you can be mature and levelheaded,"

Feliks simply rolled his eyes. "Oh, and why are you dressed like that? It's like, totally the head of summer! Aren't you, like, hot?! I mean, you already are hot, but I meant the bad kind of hot!"

Toris' whole face heated up in response and he simply looked away, embarrassed.

"Like, let's start planning our wedding!" Feliks continued, grabbing Toris' hands. "I want it to be all white. No, pink! Oh, white and pink!"

"I like white and red," Toris commented, picturing the colours of their flags.

##########

"You two may now kiss," The priest read stoically, and Feliks simply smiled as Toris wrapped his arm around him and kissed him passionately. Everyone in the room erupted into applause and cheers. Elizabeth, appointed as Feliks' bridesmaid, was wearing a long white gown with a veil on her head; in fact, she resembled a bride more than Feliks did, who was wearing simple red traditional clothes.

"Our reception is going to be such a mess..." Toris sighed when he noticed how excited everyone was, already not looking forward to it.

"Like, don't pay any attention to them. The two of us are married now. I'm the only one who matters now," Feliks smirked. Toris gently held Feliks' hand and they walked back down the alter together, smiling at their parents, who were standing by the door.

"I knew you two would be a perfect match for each other! I just knew it! From the very moment you two locked eyes!" Jadwiga smiled happily. She had a large jeweled crown on her forehead to match Feliks'.

"And now our two kingdoms are merged. How does it feel, to not be Polish or Lithuanian but Polish-Lithuanian?" Augustas asked curiously. Toris shrugged.

"I feel the same...at least in that regard. In terms of how I feel right now though..." He hugged Feliks tightly, making the blond gasp in surprise. "I feel like I'm walking on air!"

"Did I mention I like, totally got a wedding carriage for us?" Feliks smirked.

"You didn't," Toris' face fell slightly, already picturing a flouncy pink carriage that resembled a wedding cake.

"I did! And it's like, totally pulled by two white horses!" Before the two left the church, Feliks tossed his small bouquet behind him, not looking to see where it even fell or who caught it. The couple left the church and walked out into the warm sunshine together, smiling at each other.

The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth had finally been formed. And despite all of their shortcomings, the couple had a feeling they would make their marriage last for a very long time.


End file.
